Dr Eggman's Final Assault
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Lets just say (mostly because I suck at summaries), that when two worlds are linked, it can mean VERY drastic results. Rated T just to be safe!


Here is my next try at writing a fanfiction for Sonic The Hedgehog...  
Enjoy!

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog had been fighting for what seemed like hours. Dr Robotnick was fighting him with a pure ferocity in his battle plan.

Sonic and his friends were fighting together of course, with the seven Chaos Emeralds on his side Sonic couldn't possibly lose in his super form... could he?

"Sonic!" Tails shouted from his position in the skies onboard the X-Tornado Jet Plane.

Super Sonic looks down and nods at Tails as he looks up and flies higher and faster towards Dr Robotnick's biggest fortress yet:- The Abomination XI.

Super Sonic charges up and flies straight at the floating fortress, dodging each and every possible missile that he could see. Super Sonic notices a gargantian missile heading towards him, if he dodged out of the way of this one everything, more importantly everyone in Station Square would be killed.

He shakes his head as he remembered everyone who lived there, and in the Mystic Ruins. "I'm not going to let that happen!" He charges even faster, even with the X-Tornado behind him.

Tails presses several buttons on his X-Tornado to try to bring it up to Super Sonic's speeds, but almost knew that nothing could out-run Super Sonic... not even his jet plane.

Shadow The Hedgehog had seen some honour in this, watching the next conflict between Sonic and Eggman, he was standing on the X-Tornado's right wing. He then glances down at Tails who was beginning to sweat.

'That's right... This kid is only Seventeen' Shadow thought bitterly as he looked up at The Abominiation XI.

"The doctor certainly wants to end Faker this time... If Faker collides with that missile.. he'll die!"

Tails looks over and nods. "Yeah, but I'm not going to let that happen!"

Shadow looks to Tails and furrows his eyebrows curiously, "What are you going to do?"

Tails smirks and lowers his head for a split second. "Get off my plane Shadow"

Shadow nods his head in silent acknowledgement. "I'll help Sonic bring the Doctor down...Take care Tails"

Tails nods his head. "Yeah...Thanks Shadow"

Shadow turns and jumps off of The X-Tornado, activating his jet shoes so he could see what the fox was going to do. Even though he had an idea, he didn't want to be certain.

Tails presses some buttons and a blood machine emerges from next to him. 'I'm going to help you Sonic... Even if my life goes... My daughter will see you soon...Train her like you trained me Sonic...'

Tails plunges his right hand into the blood machine, and using his own energy, forces the X-Tornado to very quickly catch up with Super Sonic and overtake him.

Super Sonic stops within a matter of seconds and his mouth opens agape, "Don't tell me..."

Shadow catches up with Super Sonic and his eyes widen. "What is that fox doing!?"

[On the ground with the President of Earth]

"What is that plane doing Commander Railof?"

Commander Railof shook his head. "I'm not sure..."

Amy Rose walks up to them. "You'd better be sure! My pal Tails is in that plane!"

Commander Railof narrows his eyes and then they widen. "No..."

The President looks to Railof and then to Amy, then back to Railof again. "What is he doing!?"

"He's going to collide his plane into that missile!"

Amy Rose begins to panic. "Is there nothing we can do!?"

Rouge the Bat places a hand on Amy's shoulder. "He wants to save Sonic's life... There is nothing we can do now"

Commander Railof races over to his communication device.

"What are you doing now?" The President asks the Commander.

"I'm going to try to stop him!"

Amy Rose races over to the Commander, "I'll talk, he might listen to me"

"You have approximately five minutes before that plane collides with the missile"

Amy nods her head. "Understood"

[Back in the skies]

Tails looks down as he punches in the autopilot command with his left hand to keep the plane on course.

"The communicator?"

He presses the button to recieve with his left hand and he looks back to his plane's course.

"Tails Prower here"

"Tails?" Came Amy's voice over the communicator.

"A-Amy, is that you?" Tails places both his feet on the accelerator, just to make sure that Sonic couldn't catch up.

"Yeah! What do you think you're doing!? You're going to kill yourself!"

"Better then letting everyone die for our problem!"

"Tails don't be stupid! Sonic knew the rules when he took on Eggman in the first place!"

Tails looks behind and a stray tear falls from his face, as he could see Super Sonic trying to catch up with his plane. "I'm sorry Amy"

"Tails? Plea-"

Tails presses the communicator off, just as The X-Tornado was only one minute away. "That missile is alot bigger upclose" Tails whispers to himself as he closes his eyes.

A massive light appears next to Tails as a figure, rather tall, picks him up and disappears with him just as the plane collides with the Missile.

Super Sonic slows down and his eyes widen as the plane explodes into thousands of pieces. "T-T...Tails!" Sonic screams into the sky as the plane wreckage falls down to the ground.

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter 1! I hope to carry this on! ;D


End file.
